


That New Car Smell

by bunburyahoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunburyahoy/pseuds/bunburyahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland joins Prussia on one of his joy rides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That New Car Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a kink meme fill.  
> The characters do not belong to me.

Prussia knew that he never should have snuck out, never should have invited Poland to join him on his little joy ride, but the smell of new pleather and the feel of the clutch beneath his foot, the gear shift in his hand…he knew he’d need some company. Poland was happy to come along.

“Your brother is, like, gonna kill you once he finds out you stole his new car.”

Prussia laughed, jerking the car into sixth gear as they drove along an abandoned highway. “He doesn’t have to know. We’ll be back before he even wakes up.”

Poland sat back in his seat, rubbing his hands along the arm rests and checking himself in the pristine, pull-down mirror. “This is totally more roomy than any of the other Audis.”

“West added all of the upgrades when he bought it. And to think he wanted a regular A5 right after the Sportback came out,” Prussia clicked his tongue in mock disapproval. “I think my favorite part is the backseat.”

“Like, why is that?”

“Did you see how big it is?”

Poland looked over his left shoulder to view the spacious area directly behind them. He turned back around to see Prussia waggling his white eyebrows suggestively.  
“I see how it is,” Poland snorted. “You invite me along just so I can blow you in your brother’s new car.”

“Well I was thinking along some other lines, but if you want to suck me off, all you have to do is ask.”

“Bastard,” Poland crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe if you promise to reciprocate, for once.”

“We’ll see,” Prussia smirked as he pulled off of the road. As he opened the car door and stood up to get into the back seat, Poland could hear him rambling on about some ‘3.3 centimeters more headspace in the back seat’, but Poland had something else on his mind. He slid onto the back seat, both of his knees on the pleather as Prussia spread out on the other side. “What were you doing wearing a miniskirt at two in the morning?”

“Most people go out and, like, party on Fridays, dumbass. And don’t tell me you don’t like miniskirts.”

“I love miniskirts,” Prussia looked mildly offended. Poland looked up at him with bored, green eyes before unzipping the other nation’s jeans and pulling out his half-hard cock. He gave the head a tentative lick before sliding his lips up and down the underside. Prussia threw his head back against the window, causing Poland to let out a small chuckle. If there was one thing he knew it was how to tease Prussia to breaking point.

“Suck it,” Prussia demanded, hoarsely.

“I’ll get there,” Poland retorted, wrapping his small fingers around the base of the other nations cock. “You’re, like, awfully bossy to someone who’s doing you a favor.” Poland closed his eyes as he sucked Prussia’s length into his mouth, pulling it as far back as it would go, then letting the head come to rest on his bottom lip. Prussia groaned. Jerking his hand up and down the shaft, Poland gently sucked on the head, tasting Prussia’s pre-come on his tongue and teeth. His own cock was beginning to swell under his little cotton panties…

“Oh, fuck Poland…”

He smiled as he looked up at Prussia who had his eyes covered by his right hand. He normally enjoyed sucking people off, especially if they begged for it, but Prussia was rarely fun for too long. He totally came too early every time. “I’m going to come,” Prussia announced, accompanied by a thrust of his hips into Poland’s open mouth. The smaller nation clamped down on the throbbing cock and reached under to cup at Prussia’s balls as they contracted, his come coating the back of Poland’s throat. “Fuck. Make sure none of it gets on the seat!” Prussia sat up, near hysterics as he felt along the pleather for any escaped fluid.

“Don’t worry,” Poland said as he swiped his tongue over the corner of his mouth. “I totally got it all.”


End file.
